High School Whenever 2
High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco is a 2007 American computer-animated teen adventure action-comedy film based on the Fox television series, High School Whenever produced by GoAnimate Productions, directed Steve Samono, Karey Kirkpatrick and Andrew Adamson, from a screenplay by Sam Hillenbrand and David Correa, and a story by Brian Sharp, Kendrick Hofmeister. The sixteenth film by GoAnimate Productions, it is the sequel to 2005's High School Whenever: Operation Spy Mission, the third installment in the High School Whenever film series, the first entry in the "Lost In..." series, and takes place six months after the events of the seventeenth season. It follows Nathan and the gang entering San Francisco, California, during which find a homeless guy. Soon, they find themselves of two dangerous girls who got expelled from a different school and immediately kidnaps Miranda, and plans to kill Nathan. Development of High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco began in December 2003 (along with another sequel Operation: Spy Mission), after the success of the original film. Samono, who directed the second film, agreed to return to direct the threequel, after the success of That's What Girls Do. Samono and the story team developed the plot for the sequel over a weekend in February 2004. High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco premiered on June 24, 2007 at the Fox Village Theater in Westwood, and was released in the United States on July 6, 2007, by 20th Century Fox. The film was a critical and commercial success earning over $929 million worldwide on its $49 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2007, second highest-grossing film of the year, and the eleventh highest-grossing animated film of all time, High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco ''was the highest-grossing film from GoAnimate Productions until High School Whenever: Treasure Island surpassed in 2014; it is now the third highest-grossing film by Goanimate Productions. It was followed by High School Whenever: The Frozen Face-Off on July 10th, 2009. Plot '' '' ''Coming Soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Olivia Helton: Kelsey Phillips (Kayla) * Darren Dawson: Alex Phillips (Paul) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Nick Phillips (Joey) * Bryan Gillespie: Chris Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Emma) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Salli) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Eric Phillips (Eric) * Calum Sparks: Kirtus Phillips: (Rod) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Emma) * Megan Weaver: Mackenzie Phillips: (Kimberly) * Elliott Richardson : Jake Phillips: (Steven) * David Peterson: Brandon Miller: (Scott) * John DiMaggio: Maverick the Dog (Wiseguy) * Mary Mitchell: Miranda Hopkins: (Princess) * Amy Bruckner: Jasmine Davis:(Ivy) * Sara Paxton: Tayla Robinson (Salli) * David Spade: Ringo Porter: (James) * John Goodman: Bob Ogletree: (Diesel) * Kevin James: Joe Hoskins: (Eric) Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Release In June 2007, High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco was selected for competition at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival before its commercial release. In the United States, it premiered on June 21, 2007 at the Fox Village Theatre in Westwood, California. 20th Century Fox released the film widely in the United States on July 6, 2007, in the United Kingdom on July 13, 2007, and in Australia on July 29, 2007. Marketing On June 17, 2006, an early teaser trailer was released online via Goanmate's YouTube channel, and was later attached to Ryana and Lucy, which went into theaters six days later. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 3, 2006, and was shown in front of films such as Flushed Away, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, and Night at the Museum. The second theatrical trailer was released on March 30, 2007 and was shown in front of films such as ''The Eric and David Movie'', Meet the Robinsons, Spider-Man 3, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up ''and ''Ratatouille. TV spots began to air between June and early July of 2007. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game was based on the film was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, Playstation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Home media High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 11, 2007 and on Blu-ray 3D on May 3, 2011. Both releases include a short film titled ''Nathan and Brandon Get a Flu''. Reception High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it to be better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 80% approval rating with an average rating of 7.3/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The elements seem amazing to fans of the original, and High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco deserves ''some more action scenes than the first two movies, humor, cutaway gags, and its fantastic animation with more villains and new characters." On another review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a weighted average rating of 86 out of 100 based on 47 professional reviews published in newspapers, magazines and in highly regarded Internet sites, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert gave it three out of four stars saying it's "wondrous, entertaining, hilarious, and it's full with enjoyment," while Richard Corliss of ''Time Magazine gave a positive review and called it "laughably fun." Max Nicholson of IGN commented, "High School Whenever: Lost in San Fransisco lives up to the first groundbreaking GoAnimate box office smash, and the plot is very original and amazing." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film five out of five stars, calling it "a sequel that is way better and cooler than the original, with full of hilarious scenes with some action and more." A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the action sequences and strong storytelling, writing that "High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco ''has a lot of unbelieve action sequences than the first two ''High School Whenever Movies, with some gags, action scenes, and it has the usual wit from the original." Box office High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco ''opened in 4,219 North American theaters on its opening weekend, grossing $125.1 million on its first day, which biggest Friday in July. During its opening weekend, ''High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco earned $135.1 ''million from 4,219 theaters, w''hich at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a film by GoAnimate Productions, the highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada, and previously held the biggest opening for an animated feature (record overtaken by Finding Dory in 2016), the biggest third installment opening, and the largest opening animated film of 2007. High Schoo''l ''Whenever: Lost in San Francisco '' grossed $532,928,031 domestically (US and Canada) and $591,324,272 in foreign markets for a total of $929,476,361 worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film worldwide of 2007 (behind ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and the highest-grossing 20th Century Fox/GoAnimate film of that year. In addition, High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco was the highest-grossing animated film of 2007, the highest-grossing 20th Century Fox film (surpassing Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace in 1999) and the highest-grossing animated film ever, surpassing the three-year-old record held by Shrek 2 in 2004, until it was later surpassed by Toy Story 3 in 2010 and held the record for the highest-grossing animated film at the North American box office until the release of Finding Dory in 2016. With DVD sales and High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco merchandise estimated to total almost $800 million, High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco, which was produced with a budget of $49 million, was 20th Century Fox and GoAnimate Productions most profitable film at the time of its release, and was also the highest-grossing film produced by GoAnimate Productions at the time until ''High School Whenever: Treasure Island '' surpassed it in 2014. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:High School Whenever Movies Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Goanimate Productions Category:2000 Category:2007 Category:Heavy Armor Pictures Category:High School Whenever